Sonamy - Love Is Forever Gone
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: I MADE IT LONGER AND SOMEHOW EVEN BETTER! OR MAYBE NOT! I REVISED! READ NOW! Dang. Caps locks. Sonic hurt Amy's feelings, will she forgive him. Or will she do something that will terrify him. Brofist. No swears.


I REVISED! HERE'S. YOUR STORY! Seriously, what is weird? I tried so hard to figure out? You guys didn't say anything about my other stories. And they were terrible. What am doing wrong? The character's emotions? The conservation? I use the same quote over and yet I find it great. The emotions I use on Sonic, well maybe he won't cry for her out loud but, it makes some people wanna cry. No, if it's me...I would make this completely different. And the conversation, I make them say something funny. So you can laugh. Like Tails. But, if it's not that, then what? Tell me now and I will revised every story I made if I have the chance. And since I can't make this better...I'm gonna make this a happy ending... :'( :'( You can just skip to the end if you read this already.

Sonic was on he ground, Amy was screaming.

"Amy, can you please shut up? I'm getting a headache."

"Fine! I guess I'll find someone else!"

"Fine! Maybe I can finally rest."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Rest all you want. I guess I don't have to apologize for bothering you. (Sniff) Good bye Sonic. No...I'm sorry for being so annoying. (Sniff) I just like you so much."

Amy ran away. Sonic made a sad look.

"Aw shoot. Now I have to apologize. Amy...why do you have to be so hard sometimes. I'm tired. Let me sleep for a bit,"

Sonic laid down and fell asleep.

(Sonic's dream)

Sonic was running.

"Ah. Nothing can slow me down. Not even..."

Sonic pasted by Amy. She was on the ground.

"Amy?!"

Sonic turned around and run to her.

"Amy. Are you okay?"

Nothing came from Amy. Sonic turned her over. Blacks eyes, a bloody nose, and bruises. Yep. She was beat up.

"AMY!"

Sonic picked her up and looked at her.

"AMY! SAY SOMETHING!"

"..."

"AMY PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

"..."

Tears fell from Sonic.

"Amy! Come on! GET UP PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!"

Amy's eyes open.

"Good bye Sonic."

Sonic woke up in a flash.

"WHAAA! Huh? It was only a dream...wait...I gotta see her. I have to."

Sonic got up and ran.

Well, let's go back a minute early. But as Amy.

"Good bye Sonic."

Amy ran away. 15 secs later. She started to walk.

"I don't even deserve anyone. I bother Sonic so much, who would want me? (Sniff) I'm sorry Sonic. I promise to leave you alone. I won't even...(sniff)...smile again."

Amy sat by a tree.

"I'll just ignore him. Like he ignored me."

Tails came by.

"Hey Amy. What's with the sad look."

"..."

"Umm...Amy?"

"Just leave me alone Tails."

"S-Sorry."

Tails walked away.

"This is the worst day ever."

Its about to get even worse.

Rouge came by.

"Amy! Give me the emerald!"

Amy looked at Rouge.

"Take whatever you want. But I don't have an emerald."

Rouge clenched her fist.

"Then, you're not going anywhere!"

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good, cause your all mine!"

Okay, I'm stopping here. PSYCH!

Rouge repeatedly puched Amy. She hit her nose. It was bleeding badly. Then, she kicked her face. Amy was crying.

"Rouge! Please! Stop! It hurts!"

"Shut up!'

Rouge then, kicked her face really hard, causing her to knock out. Rouge planned to rob her. She checked Amy. She had a hammer and a pic of Sonic with a heart drawn on it.

"Dang! She doesn't have an emerald. That's it! That's the 5th time this week. This time she'll never speak."

Rouge punched her eyes. Then, kicked her legs and her back. She managed to break her leg. Then, she kicked her chest.

"There! That outta do it!"

Rouge left. Amy was left there, bleeding.

Now back to Sonic. And I might make a twist.

Sonic was looking for Amy. He scanned around. Checking everywhere. 20 mins pasted. He still haven't found her. He decided to leave her alone for today. He went to Tails.

"Sup Tails."

"Wait! Let me ask you something!"

"Okay. Sure."

"What do you think of the new model of the Tornado?"

Sonic looked at the plane. He was amazed.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

"Hey, have you talked to Amy?"

"Amy? You saw her?"

"Yeah she was in the back. I pasted her a a few mins ago. She was really upset."

"Yeah, I kinda told her to leave me alone."

Tails made a -_-

"Really?"

Sonic made a sad look.

"I'm a jerk. And I had this nightmare."

"Okay, you don't have to talk about that. But, I know what you're in."

"Tails! If you even..."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

"..."

"What? I'm messing around. You should go find her though. She might be kidnapped or something. "

"You're right."

Sonic ran out and looked. Tails shrugged.

"Maybe I should go too."

Sonic just kept looking around. Well, 5 mins later. He found her. Well, her hammer. Had blood on it. Supposedly someone smashed her face with her hammer. She was bleeding of course. She had bruises, cuts, and a bloody nose. Sonic made a shocking look. He fell on his knees.

"Amy..."

He grabbed her.

"Amy. Please. Don't do this to me. Why do I have to go through this. Why can't I make you happy? Please say something! Please get up!"

"..."

"Amy! Please!"

Tails came by.

"Hey Sonic I decided to...oh my...I can't look!"

"Can you heal her?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Tails took out his medic gun. But then, Rouge came and snatched it.

"Mine now!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

Rouge ran away. Tails chased after her. Sonic was still holding Amy. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Amy...please. Come back to me. I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk. I promise to make you happy. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't go!"

Sonic hugged her. Then, finally Amy got up.

"Oww! My leg! Its broken!"

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Amy...I'm sorry."

Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? Why are you..."

Amy realize Sonic was hugging her.

"Sonic! Why are you hugging me?!"

"You don't want a hug?"

"Let me go!"

"But, your leg!"

Amy sighed. Sonic turned Amy's face.

"What happened to you?"

"Rouge wanted the emerald. But, I didn't had it. Then, she beat me up."

"THAT BAT!?"

"Already got her!"

Tails brought Rouge tied up in a chair.

"You're going to be locked up for a long time!"

Tails took her to Station Square Police Department. Sonic was still holding Amy. Amy tried to look away. Sonic looked at Amy.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"..."

"Amy, say something please."

"..."

"Amy...I'm sorry. I was so mean to you. You may be a little annoying but, you're really special to me. I didn't want to date cause I'm not ready to start. And, I wanted you safe. You may be a little hyper but, you're really cute and sweet. I promise to make you happy. Please, smile?"

"...Stop trying to cheer me up."

"Amy...I mean it. I swear."

Sonic kissed her. Amy pulled away.

"No. I'm done. It's not gonna happen. I'm sorry but, I'm not gonna go back to you."

"Amy...don't this to me. I wanna be with you."

"No...I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But, I'm moving on. I rather be alone."

Tears fell from Sonic eyes.

Sonic closed his eyes.

"Okay, I understand."

Sonic took her to Tails lab. Tails got back and healed Amy. Amy and Sonic never spoken to each other ever again. Love is forever gone.

The End!

Was that weird?! -_-

Brofist!

Wait...no happy ending? :'(

Okay, I changed my mind. I'm gonna make this a happy ending! Or is it another twist? You know me. I like to confuse you. XD

3 days passed. Sonic was sitting by a tree. XD

"Can't believe I screwed up. Why did I talked to her like that? (Sighes) If only I can make it up to her. And I can't believe, Rouge did that to her. What kind of hero am I? I protected her for so long and I had to see her like that! (Sniff) I don't even deserved her..."

Sonic got up and sat on the edge of a cliff.

"This is my fault. I made her like that. It's so hard to protect someone and try to keep them happy. And by someone, I mean Amy."

Then, Sonic thought of something.

"(If I made her go through that then, what's the point of being a hero. A hero always protects someone they care for. And I just lost someone I really like. Though I still protect the others. But, I didn't made that 1 girl happy and now she hates you. Then, what can I do? STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF. LIKE A CRAZY MAN!)"

Sonic shook his head.

"Man, she really made me crazy. What am I gonna do?"

Tails came by.

"Hey, you still upset?"

"I feel like I wanna bury myself."

"Gee, Amy really got you. You never acted like this. You're still a hero. You didn't...let her die."

Sonic wiped his tears.

"But, she hates me for being a jerk."

Tails sighed

"Then, maybe you should go talk to her. If she doesn't want to be with you then, maybe say you wanna be friends..."

"You're trying to cheer me up are you?"

Tails looked down.

"Yeah, I only came cause the last 3 days you kinda make everyone feel uncomfortable.

(Day 1) XD

Eggman was destroying buildings. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were trying to take him down.

"Silver! Quick! Hold Eggman!"

Silver nodded and used his telekinesis. Eggman was trapped.

"Okay Sonic! You know what to do!"

"Tails, Sonic isn't here."

"What?! WHERE HE GO!"

"Guys! We need to go before..."

Eggman's robot explode. Silver covered the blast by picking up a broken down building and used it as a shield. Eggman managed to get lose and run away. I guess he wasn't fat enough.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"I'm fine."

"You still have Eggman?"

"No. He got away."

"Dang!"

(2nd day)

Sonic was sitting on a chair. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Silver were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, let's see...I dare you to get me a glass of water without moving."

"Easy."

Silver used his telekinesis to get Knuckles a glass of water.

"Thanks. I got thirsty."

"Grr!"

"Okay, my turn. Amy. Truth or dare."

"I guess...dare."

Cream whispered in Amy's ear. Amy looked down. She whispered back.

"I don't wanna."

"A Dare's a Dare."

Amy sighed and walked to Sonic. He was looking at the window. Amy then, poked Sonic's back. He looked at her.

She looked away and held his hand. Sonic was gonna flip.

"(What is she doing?)"

She then, kissed him. Sonic's eyes widen. He then, held her. Everyone was shocked. Sonic then, pulled away and jumped out of the window. Tails face palm.

"And I thought that was gonna solve everything. Dang."

"Why did he ran away? He was just enjoying it?"

"What a bummer!"

(3rd day)

It was race day. Everyone had to come and race. Including Shadow. Tails and Knuckles were already running. 30 seconds later. It was a tie.

"Why would you grab my tail Knuckles?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiight. Okay, It's Sonic and Shadow now."

Sonic was sitting on a chair. Shadow walked to Sonic.

"Come on Faker. Don't waste my time."

Sonic looked down. He got up and walked to the starting line. Shadow did too.

"Alright. On your marks...get set..."

Sonic ran away.

"What the?! Hey!"

"What the heck?"

"Why did Sonic leave?"

Tails face palmed.

"This has to stop. He can't keep bailing out like this."

"That Faker just ran!"

"Maybes he's afraid to lose."

"Sonic never runs away in times like these. He loves to compete."

Tails looked down.

"I gotta talk to him."

(Now)

"So Sonic, are you gonna stop bailing? I mean, you can't act like this forever. Plus, tomorrow is your special day."

Sonic made a angry look. He then, ran away. Tails made a angry look.

"If he bails out of his birthday, I will tie him to a chair."

Tails walked away.

The next day, it was Sonic's birthday. Everything was set. The cake, the food, the party, his friends were looking for Sonic. Sonic was on a tree branch.

"(I don't wanna go. I just don't. I just can't forget what I did. And now I'm missing my own birthday. I just can't get this out of my head. It's just too horrifying. (Sniff) I'm acting so crazy just because she wouldn't forgive me. I just don't wanna do anything.)"

Tails came.

"Sonic! Come on! Today's your birthday! You can't miss this."

Sonic looked down.

"I can't Tails. Just save the cake for me. I'm not going."

"OH YES YOU ARE!"

"Tails, I know I missed a lot but, what would it look like if I came like this. Everyone is gonna ask me why I'm so upset. I just can't let them know! (Sniff)"

"Sonic! Just act like your happy. I mean, I know your upset about Amy but, this is your birthday. You should be excited!"

"About me getting older and die? Maybe I am."

Tails face palm.

"No! You can be with your friends. You can spend more time talking to everyone."

"Tails, please. Just, leave me. I'm not in the mood."

"Sonic! You can't bail out on your birthday! Everything is set already!"

Sonic made an angry look.

"Well, I'm not going! No matter what! Tell everyone the party's cancel."

Sonic ran away. Tails made a angry look.

"Great..."

Tails walked back to the party.

"Hey Tails. You came back! Where's Sonic?"

"Yeah! Where he is?"

Tails sighed and made a sad look.

"Sonic's not coming."

"WHAT?! WHY?! IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!"

"He's...busy."

"What's more important then his birthday? What's going on with him?"

"Sorry guys. Just go home. I'll do everything else."

"What?! No way! He deserves a birthday party. He's the one who saves us all the time."

"Something is wrong with him! He never bail on his birthday."

"Tails! What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I'm wondering the same thing as you. Just go home. I'm gonna talk to him later on."

Everyone left. Tails finished cleaning up the mess. He sighed and walked home. As soon he reached to his doorstep, he saw Amy. He ran to her.

"Amy!"

Amy looked at Tails.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Tails grabbed her hand and brought her inside.

"What's this about Tails?"

"Okay, I know you had some issues with Sonic but, HE'S ACTING CRAZY! I NEVER HIM SEEN HIM ACTED SO SAD!"

"Okay, about what?"

"ABOUT YOU! HE BAILED ON EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE FELT SO BAD ABOUT YOU!"

Amy looked down.

"I don't care. It's his fault for avoiding me and not telling me before."

"Any, he bailed on his birthday. Don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"I don't wanna be with him. I gave him a chance! And he blew it."

"Amy, he's the only one who protected you. He may not been there when Rouge messed you up. But, he didn't knew. He realized that he was a big jerk to run away. I'm worried about him. If he can miss out on his birthday, he may be doing something worse. This needs to be done Amy. Please!"

Amy looked away.

"I've made him so angry. I just wanted him to be happy. And now he wants me, he's just trying to make me happy."

Tails looked down.

"I known Sonic longer then you have. He treats me like a brother. He never acts like this, he's just so depressed. I really don't care if he chose to date you or what. I just want him to be happy. This could all go away if you just forgive him. Do it for us. He already bailed on a mission. What will he do when Eggman comes with a plan that might kill us all? Who's gonna help us? We need him! And YOU DO TOO!"

Why am I saying bail now? I don't know another words similar to it. Dang!

Tears fell from Amy's eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Just stop talking to me like that."

Well, I just can't help myself but make Sonic so depressed. I'm kinda into it. He's finally learning his lesson. XD! Is this weird? Don't say it is! I can make him however I want. This is fan fiction! My story! MY RULES XD!

Sonic was on the edge of a cliff.

"(Why is Tails trying so hard to cheer me up? I don't wanna have a party! You know what? I can't take it anymore! I felt so bad for her! Now I'm missing out on stuff! I'm acting so crazy over her! I'm not gonna take this! I'm losing my mind!)"

Like Uncle Grampa says, "You gotta embrace the weird!" XD LOL! NAW I'M JOKING! LOL XD!

Sonic just stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING!"

Okay, maybe I see your point here. But, oh well. It's happening. Dang I'm acting crazy too. LOL XD.

Sonic just closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Sonic fell forward and started to free fell.

CAUSE I'M FREEEEE! FREE FALLING! XD

As soon Sonic hit the ground. Everything went black. Then, everything went white. A few seconds later, Sonic opened his eyes. He was in a coffin.

"Huh? Am I dead?"

Sonic moved his body.

"I'm not! Wait? I'm alive? What happened to me? I don't remember."

Sonic tried to open the coffin.

"Am I underground? Oh no I'm not."

Sonic spun and jumped. Dirt came inside the coffin. He then, spun faster and jumped. He dug out from the grave. He landed and looked at himself.

"Stitches, bandages, and cuts? What happened to me?"

Sonic looked at his grave.

"RIP Sonic The Hedgehog? Wha? What?! Am I dead? No? I just broke out! I can't be! Why can't I remember anything!"

Sonic started walking.

"This...is...insane! Whatever I did must have gotten me here. I...can't remember but my own name!"

Sonic looked around. He saw Tails crying on a tree branch.

"Hmm...maybe that guy knows what happened?"

Sonic walked towards Tails.

"(Sniff) Sonic...I can't believe you did that...)"

"Umm...excuse me? I know this sounds crazy but, I don't know what happened to me. Do you know?"

Tails looked at Sonic.

"Wha-WHA-WHAT?! SONIC?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Uh...I guess you know me then."

Tails came down and hugged him. (No he's not gay)

"HEY! I HOPE I'M NOT GAY!"

"What? Of course not...wait...what?! Okay, let's talk in the lab!"

30 mins later, Tails was scanning Sonic.

"Unbelievable! You survived a 137 feet cliff!"

Sonic made a angry look.

"Well, that explains everything. And how do you get this? Are you a scientist?!"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Nope!"

"Well, obviously you have amnesia."

Sonic made a sad look.

"Er...right. I guess I did something crazy. Will I even get my memory back?"

"Well, it's hard to get it back. But, we can start out by telling you who you are."

"Well, I remember my own name. But, I also remembered seeing you. I don't know how to put this."

"It's okay. Anyway I'm Miles Prowers, you usually call me Tails. I'm your best friend. We always hung out together. You always, treated me like a bro."

"Wow, I guess you were really upset about me."

Tails hid his tears.

"Yeah...we all did."

"Wait, there are other people I know too?"

"Yeah, and this may sound crazy but, you're our hero. You always protect us."

"Uhh...I am?"

"It's hard for you to understand. But, its true."

"Okay...I guess."

"You did a lot. Hang on...do me favor and run as fast as you can."

Sonic got up went outside. Tails did too.

"Why do I have to run? Wait! How can I run? I fell from a cliff!"

"Well, you have a power that makes you go fast. What I'm saying is you have super speed. You can heal fast, run fast, everything you do can go faster than the speed of sound. Well, maybe not everything.

"Tails...stop joking around."

"Just run."

Sonic sighed. He ran around in full speed.

"Whoa!"

He slowed down. He then, stopped.

"Whoa! Awesome! Can't you believe this?!"

"Well, I seen you run like a billion times so yeah."

"What else can I do?

"Well, you love to beat a guy named Dr. Robotnik. He tries to destroy you but, you beat him all the time."

"Why me? What did I do to him? Can I apologize to him or something?"

"Er...no. He's trying to take over the world. We'll talk about that later."

Tails looked away. Sonic made a sad look.

"Umm...are you okay? I'm here you know. I may have lost my memory but, if I'm always by your side. I might be better someday."

Tails then, hugged Sonic.

"Okay, Tails. You can stop. Cause this is weird."

Tails released him.

"S-Sorry."

"Hey, no need to apologize. You just missed me."

Amy pasted by. She was really upset. Sonic looked at her. He made a surprising look.

"Tails, do you know that girl?"

"Huh? What girl?"

Tails looked around. He saw Amy passing by.

"Amy? Yeah. She's you're friend."

Sonic couldn't stop looking at her.

"She's really cute."

"Yeah...she was gonna talk to you about something."

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Tails. She's reminds me of a girl exactly like her. I just, let her down. I made her really sad. I don't know. It just came to me."

Tails made a sad look.

"Well, that girl you just mentioned is her walking over there. She had a major crush on you. You ignored her a lot. But, you and Amy gotten closer and closer till you two became close friends. Well, you still ignored her. Then somehow, she just couldn't take it anymore. She just decided to move on. You made her really upset. Then, you became really upset. You missed a lot because of her. And that's what made you jumped off a cliff."

Sonic made a surprising look.

"Tails...are you serious? Why would I do that?! I don't understand! If I ignored her, how did I became friends with her? I...I...don't understand!"

Tails looked away.

"You did like her. You just wanted to protect her. Then, as soon you saw her beat up with a broken leg and a bloody nose, you just changed. You tried cheering her up by telling her how you feel. But, she just, decided to move on. Then, you were acting crazy. You just bailed out on everything. Even your birthday. I never seen you like that. Then, you just...(sniff) jumped off a cliff. We all saw you. We tried everything to bring you back. But, we couldn't bring you back. So, we all got really upset and...fixed your body and buried you in a grave. But, somehow you woke up and lost your memory. That's all I know."

Sonic made a shocking look.

"I...I...wow...I'm...I..guess I really made you all upset. I'm...I'm..sorry Tails. I...I..just wish I never done that. Maybe...I can talk to her."

"She's gonna flip out that your..."

"SONIC?!"

"And now you can talk to her."

Amy ran to him.

"S-S-Sonic?! I-Is t-that you?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"H-How a-are y-you...alive?!"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"S-S-SONIC!"

Amy hugged him. Sonic made a sad look.

"I guess you missed me...umm...I...forgot your name."

Any looked at Sonic.

"W-What?"

"Amy, Sonic can't remember you. He lost his memory."

Amy made an angry look.

"So that means he can't remember he ran away from me and told me to leave him alone?"

"I-I did? I'm...I'm sorry! If only there was a way to make it up to you."

Amy looked down.

"It's fine. It's my fault for making you say that to me."

Sonic held her hand.

"I don't know why I would even say that to you. You're look so...cute."

Tears fell from her eyes. She hugged Sonic.

"I'm sorry for making you feel so bad."

Sonic hugged back.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanna make you happy. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Amy looked at Sonic.

"It's fine. I just..."

"Shh..."

Sonic kissed her. Amy made a surprising look. She then, held him tight.

"Mm..."

"Don't mind me I'm just trying to get your memory back."

Sonic and Amy broke the kiss.

"I love you."

"I...I...love you too Amy. I'm sorry for running away."

"I forgive you."

"Let me stay with you. I promise no one will else will hurt you again."

"S-Sonic..."

Sonic pulled Amy back to gis lips. Tails face palmed.

"Okay, I'll just leave you two alone."

Tails walked away. Sonic and Amy were...yeah. You know. They held each other tighter. Sonic started to think.

"(Why would I say anything so mean to Amy? She may be annoying but she's cute. Wait! How do I know she's...It just came to me! Okay, but I don't wanna make her upset. I mean, it's my fault to made her so upset...I wanna make her happy. I just do. I don't care what happens. I will give her whatever she wants.)"

Sonic broke the kiss. He hugged Amy really tight.

"I promise to make you happy."

"Sonic...I'm already happy. You're here."

"I wanna make you happy Amy Rose."

"Sonic? You...said my name..."

"I will never forget you."

Tears fell from Amy's eyes.

"Oh...Sonic...you finally remembered me."

Sonic tilted Amy's head up.

"I felted bad for you. Then, I just became so crazy. I wanna be with you Amy."

"Oh Sonic...I love you."

Amy kissed him. Sonic held her.

"I love you too Amy."

They both smiled and kissed.

Tails came back and face palmed.

"Well, guess I didn't miss anything."

Sonic broke the kiss.

"Tails, did you save some cake for me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just...wait a minute...how do you know I saved some cake?"

"Cause I got my memory back."

Tails smiled.

"YEAH! SONIC'S NOT SAD ANYMORE!"

Tails went to get Sonic some cake. Sonic looked at Amy.

"Did I miss anything important?"

"No. Just your funeral."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But, I'm here. With you."

"You make me feel like I wanna cry."

"Well, don't even try."

Sonic kissed her. Amy held him.

"Mmmm..."

Tails came in.

"Yo Sonic!"

Sonic show a finger. Supposedly you're saying "Give me a minute." Tails face palme.

"At least you're back."

Sonic did a thumbs up and kept kissing her.

The End BROFIST.

Okay, if this is weird then, screw you and find something else to read cause I don't care anymore.


End file.
